LOTM: Decimation S6 P8/Transcript
(Erin and her team are seen approaching Town Hall in Fernyard Terrencier) Erin: Alright, we're here. Jack: Do we just go in? Erin: Well it's not like we're gonna get possessed is it? Jack: I guess. Erin: Now let's get in here. (The group enters hall. In Vivienne's office she's seen finishing up paper work) Vivienne: Aaaaand…. There. Finished. (She takes the prepares goes over to come cabinet and stores them in. She then hears a knock at her door) Vivienne: Come in! (Erin and the others enter the room) Erin: Hey Vivienne. Vivienne: *Gasp* Oh my god! The Defenders! Emily: *goes up to her* Hey Vivienne! Vivienne: Emily! *Hugs her* Its so good to see you! Emily: Thanks! Jack: You seem to be doing well. Vivienne: *Stops hugging Emily* Oh I'm doing very well. After your time here, the people of this city really have changed. They seem much happier, much more helpful and truly seem to care about one another now. Erin: Well. Glad to see we all made an impact. Vivienne: Oh you have no idea! NONE of this would have been possible with out you all! *Notices how few there* Hey there's a lot less of you. Are the others outside or something? Is Mina-Chan here? Erin:..... Omega: Uhhh.... Vivienne: Has something happened? Erin: Take a seat mayor. Its a long story. (Erin explains to Vivienne the events that happened leading up to this) Vivienne: ……… Oh... That's.... I'm-I'm so sorry that happened Erin. Erin: Believe me, so am I... Jack: We didn't want it to happen, but we had to take a stand to all this. Vivienne: Right. So I'm guessing these other heroes are friends of yours? Erin: Yep. These are some of our friends for other worlds. Yang: Sup. Weiss: Nice to meet you ma'am. Vivienne: Nice to meet all of you as well. Erin: Anyway Vivienne there's a reason we came over here. Vivienne: I'm listening. Erin: We were hoping we could stay here for a little while. Maybe use this city as a hub so we can fight against Alkorin. Vivienne: Really? Erin: Yeah. Vivienne: Hmmm, well you all have done a lot to help me recently. So, sure! Erin: Thank you! You have no idea how much this helps us! Vivienne: Of course. Now I think I have a building you all could use for your new base. (Vivienne goes over to the cabinet and grabs some papers) Vivienne: Let me see.... Ah ha! Yes I think this will work great for you all! I'll lead you to it! Erin: Alright. Vivienne: Follow me! (Erin's group follows Vivienne though the city. On the way) Man #1: Hey there Mayor! Vivienne: Hello there! Woman #1: Afternoon Mayor! Vivienne: Afternoon to you to! Man #2: Yo Mayor, you coming to meet the family this weekend? Vivienne: You know it! Emily: Wow Vivienne. The people really seem to be in high spirits today. Erin: Yeah. Vivienne: Of course they are! I told you I was gonna improve the city didn't I? Jack: Just kinda surprised you did it so fast. Vivienne: Oh I didn't do it alone though. I've had help. … Ah! Here we are! (The heroes arrive at a large, but smaller then their mansion building) Vivienne: Do you think this will do? Erin: Yeah! Emily: Better than nothing ain't it? Vivienne: Excellent! There should be a few things inside already like furniture and some food should be in the fridge. There's also a phone with my number on it. So if you guys need ANYTHING do give me a call. Erin: We will Vivienne. Jack: Thanks for the help. Emily: Yeah thanks so much Vivienne! *Hugs Vivienne* Vivienne: *Hugs Emily* Anything for my favorite Ex-Maid! Omega: Well, we should probably check the inside out. Zulu: Right. Vivienne: *Stops hugging* Have a good day Defenders! *Leaves* Emily: She's so much nicer now isn't she? Erin: Yeah she kinda is. Anyway let's get inside. (The group goes inside the building and find it as Vivienne said) Erin: Yeah not bad. Not bad at all. This will make for a nice place to live for a while. Jack: Yeah, it looks pretty good. Charlie: It'll also be useful for lying low. Pearl: Right. Erin: Well, let's get settled then. (The group starts to get settled in before the scene shows Richie arriving in the city as he talks into a radio) Richie: Alright Alex, I'm here. Alex: *Over Radio* Good. I need you to search the city while the rest of us go and check on Andrion's kingdom. Richie: Got it. I'll contact you if I find anything. Alex: *Over Radio* Alright, be careful. If you get caught, there's a chance you'll be overwhelmed. Richie: Right. Well, you be careful as well Alex. Alex: *Over Radio* We will. Bye Richie. Richie: Bye. (Richie hangs up before it cuts to Alex and the others in Andrion's kingdom) Alex: Alright guys, let's get up to the castle and talk to Andrion. Mina: Alright. Foxtrot: Well I'm gonna stay down here in town though. Rottytops: Why? Foxtrot: Eh, I just wanna take a walk is all. Alex: Well that's fine with me Foxtrot. I'll go speak with Andrion. (The heroes go off as Foxtrot and Rottytops stay behind) Rottytops: … SO anywhere you want to go? Foxtrot: Hmm, I was thinking about getting something to eat. Rottytops: But didn't you just eat before we left? Foxtrot: Yeah, but I want something good. Rottytops: Well I guess we could try that tavern again. Foxtrot: Yeah! And maybe with my Knight status, we can get some kind of benefit! Rottytops: Then let's go! (Foxtrot and Rottytops go and run off to get food) Foxtrot: It's right up here, I know it is! Rottytops: Then hurry! (The two continue running before the scene cuts to Alex and the others arriving at Andrion's castle before entering the throne room) Alex: Andrion! Ancelmus: Hm? Andrion: Oh Alex! You're back so soon? Alex: Yeah sorry, but we're kinda in the middle of some important business. Ian: We need your help with something is all. Ancelmus: What would that be? Alex: You haven't seen my sister Erin or her boyfriend Jack or any of our group have you? Andrion: Hmm.. No I can't say I have. Is something wrong? Alex: Well, I don't wanna scare you or any of your people, but uhhh- Kyle: She and a few of our friends have gone rogue. Ancelmus: Rogue??? Alex: Y-Yeah... See, we were told not to do something, but they've decided to do that thing. So we have to find them and bring them home. Andrion:....I see. Ancelmus: So you think she and her friends have come here to hide? Alex: Probably. Miles: Yeah. This is only one of a few places they could all be. Andrion: Well I regret to inform you Alex that I haven't seen any of the Defenders since you all arrived. Alex: You're sure? Ancelmus: Of course he is. I was have been with the King the whole time and no one from your group has come to our kingdom. Alex: *sigh* Shit... Peter: I guess that's our luck down the toilet. Miles: Well, we still got Richie down in Fernyard, so there's still a chance. Alex: Let's just hope he's not caught. (The scene then fades to show Richie walking around Fernyard Terrencier) Richie: Alright, if I'm gonna find them, I should probably start by checking with Vivienne. (Richie then starts walking toward Town Hall before he enters and walks up to Vivienne's office. He then knocks on the door) Richie: Vivienne? You in? Vivienne: *voice* Come in! (Richie opens the door and enters the office) Vivienne: Oh! It's you Richie! Richie: Hey. Vivienne: What can I do for you? Richie: Vivienne we kinda have a problem. Some of our friends have gone rogue. Vivienne: Rogue?? that's... That's horrible. Richie: Yeah. Alex sent me here to check and see if they've come here. Vivienne:....I see. Richie: So, have you seen any of them? Vivienne:..... Richie: Vivienne? Vivienne: Huh? Oh sorry I was trying to think if I saw any of them. Richie: Oh. Well did you? Vivienne: No. No I haven't seen any of them. Richie: Are you sure. This is very important. Vivienne: I wish I could be more help Richie, but I really haven't seen any of your group since you were last here. Richie: Hmm....You sure? Vivienne: Positive. Richie: Well then, I guess I have no choice then. (Richie turns and locks the office door) Richie: We'll have to wait. Vivienne: Huh?? Richie: Don't think I didn't detect that hesitation in your voice Vivienne. You're hiding something from me aren't you? Vivienne: Richie I'm not hiding anything from you. Richie: Then why don't I believe you? Vivienne: *Stands up and puts hands on her desk* If you want to accuse me of something Richie, then say it. Richie: Alright then. (Richie looks Vivienne in the eyes) Richie: You're hiding them from us, aren't you? Vivienne: I told you: I haven't seen your friends. They are not in the city and I'm not hiding anything. And unless you have physical proof to back up your claims, I suggest, for the sake of the friendship we have formed, you drop this accusation. Richie: Look Vivienne, I'm not trying to accuse you, I just need to know if they're here. If we don't find them, they'll put the city in- (A knock is then heard at the door) Emily: *voice* Vivienne, are you in? Ruby: *voice* Hello? (Richie turns to Vivienne) Richie: *whispers* Act normal. (Richie goes and unlocks the door before shrinking out of sight) Vivienne: Oh! Yeah I was just working is all. Come on in! (Ruby and Emily walk into the office) Emily: Hey Vivienne! Vivienne: Hey Emily! What do you need? Emily: Oh you know, just a little complaint is all. Vivienne: Complaint? Ruby: Yeah. Emily: Is that room in the back supposed to always blow air out? Vivienne: Air? Emily: Yeah it's blowing air. Vivienne: Hmm. Oh, that's the room with the air conditioner! Emily: Oh. it is? Vivienne: Yeah! I just forgot to mention it was all. Ruby: Ah. Emily: We thought it was haunted or something. Vivienne: He he, yeah... (Vivienne looks over and sees Richie shrunk down on a cabinet as he starts recording on his phone) Richie: *whispers* Gotcha. Emily: Vivienne? Ruby: Is something wrong? Vivienne: No, not at all! Just thinking is all. Emily: Oh, alright then. Ruby: Well, we'll leave you alone then. Vivienne: Alright. (Richie is then seen ceasing the recording before he stands up) Richie: *whispers* Alright, I got proof! Now I just gotta- (Richie then slips on a puddle from a small leak in the ceiling) Richie: CRAP!! (Richie falls from the cabinet and onto the ground) Emily: Huh?? Ruby: The heck was that?? Richie: Oh man. Emily: Hey! (Richie looks to find Ruby and Emily looking down at him) Richie: Shit! (Richie gets up to run but Ruby stops him and picks him up) Ruby: Well well, looks like Alex sent a spy now didn't he? Richie: I'm not a spy! Emily: Then explain what you're doing here. Richie: I was just uhhh looking around was all! Nothing more! Emily: Likely story. Maybe we can take you to Erin and have her see if you're lying or not. Richie: NO!! Ruby: Well, I guess we'll leave you alone Vivienne. Vivienne: R-Right. Good luck kids. Emily: Thanks. Ruby: Well, let's go little guy. Richie: NOOO!!! (The two leave the room and carry Richie out with them to take back to Erin) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts